Noiva de ocasião
by AneSalles
Summary: Isabella Swan é dona de uma empresa que coordena eventos e é respeitada dentro do ramo, no entanto, muita coisa pode mudar quando ela precisa lidar com um casamento cancelado, principalmente quando o noivo é o bilionário Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:** Twilight não me pertence! Personagens são todos de Stephenie Meyer._**  
**

_Noiva de Ocasião é uma adaptação do romance homônimo de Liz Fielding. O crédito do enredo é todo dela. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Isabella Swan olhou novamente as horas e bufou impacientemente quando percebeu que ele estava 40 minutos atrasado. A pobre secretária olhou para ela quando sua impaciência foi revelada, e Bella só pode dar um sorriso amarelo a garota que não tinha culpa do patrão que tinha.

- Tudo seria diferente se eu tivesse recusado isso. – Bella resmungou para si mesma. Ela estava ali, esperando por um homem que com certeza não queria vê-la, atrasando toda a sua vida, graças a Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale era a melhor amiga de Isabella Swan desde os tempos de escola, e foi por isso que ela aceitou planejar e executar os planos de casamento da amiga. Só não esperava que Rose fosse causar o maior de todos os seus transtornos.

Isabella era a dona da maior empresa de eventos de New York, a IVS eventos. Sua empresa era conhecida por cumprir prazos e tornar eventos memoráveis, e toda sua reputação estava nas mãos do homem irritante que ela aguardava a mais de 40 minutos. Tudo que ela queria era receber o cheque do que lhe era devido e honrar seus compromissos com os fornecedores, mas o grande Edward Cullen se recusou a lhe enviar o cheque sem que antes ela lhe explicasse os gastos.

Bella olhou novamente seu relógio. 14:50h. Ela era conhecida por honrar seus compromissos, e ficar esperando a boa vontade do sr. Cullen estava fazendo com que ela perdesse seu tempo, que era cronometrado. Ela ainda tinha duas reuniões com clientes, Bella deveria estar às 15:30h escutando os planos de uma decadente pop-star para seu grande segundo casamento e às 17:00h planejando o aniversário de 16 anos da filha de um vereador, por isso, ela decidiu ir embora. Recolheu seu material e se direcionou a recepção.

- Olha, me desculpe, mas eu não posso mais esperar – ela disse a mocinha que era a secretária do sr. Cullen – Seu patrão está mais de quarenta minutos atrasado, o que é extremamente rude, e eu tenho outros compromissos, não posso ficar esperando por ele o dia todo. – Bella começou a pegar uma pasta dentro de sua bolsa – Diga ao sr. Cullen... – Somente então ela percebeu que a mocinha estava pálida e olhava sobre o ombro dela.

- Acredito que a srta pode me dizer pessoalmente o que quer que seja – Bella se virou e deu de cara com um dos exemplares masculinos mais belo que ela já viu. Com quase 1,90m de altura, um corpo másculo e intensos olhos verdes, o bilionário Edward Cullen a encarava. Nesses momentos Bella não compreendia o que se passava na cabeça de Rosalie.

Tanto Bella quanto Rosalie foram criadas para serem esposas perfeitas. Tanto que não foi novidade nenhuma quando ao serem questionadas na escola quanto ao que pretendiam quando crescessem, Rosalie expressar sem culpa alguma que o sonho dela era "se casar com um homem rico, que a mimasse e lhe desse o mundo". Por isso que, quando a 06 meses atrás ela procurou Bella para organizar seu casamento com o bilionário do momento, Bella não se surpreendeu. Afinal, todos caiam de amores por Rosalie Hale, era apenas o rumo do mundo sendo tomado quando ela conquistou a afeição de Edward Cullen, além de ser óbvio que Rose se interessaria por ele, afinal, a própria Bella se encantou com o noivo da amiga, embora tenha se arrependido dessa atração tão logo trocou meia dúzia de palavras com o frio bilionário.

- Sr. Cullen, está atrasado – Bella disse, recuperando o bom senso – havíamos marcado às 14:00h. Receio que teremos de conversar outro dia.

- Srta Swan, ligue para quem quer que seja e diga que irá se atrasar, afinal, ainda não terminei de conversar com a srta. – Ele disse frio e impassível – a srta. Stanley pode lhe disponibilizar o telefone, ou se quiser, use o da minha sala. – ele continuou e se dirigiu a porta ao lado do balcão da recepção.

- Acredito que o senhor não me compreendeu, tenho outros compromissos – Bella começou a argumentar, mas foi cortada pelo Cullen.

- Srta. Swan, se preza os seus compromissos e tem a intenção de receber de mim algum valor, cancele seus demais compromissos e venha me explicar os exorbitantes gastos de minha adorável ex-noiva, ou saia agora, e explique aos seus fornecedores o porque eles não receberão nem um centavo dos gastos com esse casamento.

Bella sentiu seu rosto queimar de raiva e sentiu vontade de simplesmente virar as costas e deixar esse bilionário bastardo para trás, mas como ela precisava manter seu bom nome no mercado, ela enviou uma mensagem para sua secretária e entrou no escritório do homem que tornou sua vida um inferno nos últimos meses.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A:** Twilight não me pertence! Personagens são todos de Stephenie Meyer._**  
**

_Noiva de Ocasião é uma adaptação do romance homônimo de Liz Fielding. O crédito do enredo é todo dela. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

- Sente-se, srta. Swan – Edward Cullen disse – receio que nossa conversa levará algum tempo.

Normalmente, Bella e seus clientes se tratavam pelo primeiro nome, mas ela e Edward se ativeram a formalidade desde o primeiro encontro, quando uma Rosalie empolgada apresentava a ela seu futuro marido, e Bella não acreditava que nesse momento o bilionário deixaria as formalidades de lado e a chamaria pelo nome.

Considerando que a beleza masculina de Edward deixava Bella estranhamente mole, ela obedeceu e se sentou em frente ao bilionário, para enfrentar o tempo que aparentemente seria longo.

Ele observou enquanto ela se movia desconfortável na cadeira a sua frente, fixando seu olhar na bela morena a sua frente, tão oposta a sua noiva. Sua ex-noiva, na verdade.

Bella sentiu o olhar dele, o que intensificou o calor que ela já estava sentindo, forçando-a a tirar seu blazer e segurar firmemente sua pasta em seu colo. Após se acomodar e levantar seus olhos para encarar os olhos verdes que o encaravam, ouviu a fria voz dele lhe questionando.

- Você o demitiu? – exigiu Edward – O grande e ilustre Emmett McCarty.

Ela engoliu em seco e sustentou seu olhar ao homem a sua frente.

- Tenho certeza que você sabe que apaixonar-se não é motivo para demitir um funcionário. A justiça do trabalho não estaria ao meu lado caso ele levasse o caso aos tribunais. – ela rebateu, tentando justificar algo que nem ela mesma compreendia.

- Amor? – questionou o bilionário, como se a palavra fosse algo sujo – é nisso que acredita?

- O que mais poderia ser? – perguntou ela. Que outro motivo levaria Rose a fugir de um casamento como sempre sonhou, com alguém que supria todas as suas expectativas...

- E o dever de zelar pelos interesses de seu cliente? – rebateu Edward – a srta. me garantiu que zela pelos interesses de seus clientes, nesse caso, eu, e creio que seu funcionário se ausentou sem sua permissão!

- Oh meu Deus, não... ele realmente me pediu alguns dias... – Bella disse ruborizando, percebendo que Emmett havia enganado a ela.

- você está me dizendo que deu permissão para que ele fugisse com uma mulher cujo casamento você estava organizando?

Bella notou o ódio estampado nos olhos de Edward e acreditou que a desculpa da "avó doente" com a qual Emmett havia lhe dado não convenceria o bilionário. No entanto, nunca que ela poderia imaginar que os momentos em que Rose passou em companhia do rapaz renderia uma fuga. Nunca, em seus mais remotos sonhos, Rose trocaria um bilionário como Edward por um simples assistente de eventos de 25 anos, mesmo que esse assistente pudesse herdar algum dinheiro, porque com certeza, Emmett não colocaria as mãos na fortuna da família antes dos 60 anos...

Vendo que a promoter não desconfiava das intenções de Rosalie e seu assistente, Edward estendeu a mão, recebendo de Bella uma cópia dos gastos do seu fracassado casamento. Ele não queria saber o que se passava na cabeça de Bella, mas não podia negar que a morena exercia um poder sobre ele que não havia explicações. Ele devia ter deixado que ela partisse quando queria, mas ele sem saber o porque exigiu a presença dela para explicar algo que ele realmente não queria saber. Ele devia lhe entregar o cheque com o valor da fatura que ela lhe apresentou, mas ali estava ele, olhando para as pernas expostas pela saia lápis que fazia conjunto com o blazer que ela havia tirado, e de repente, ela não era a única com calor...

- Mas que diabos é um canhão de confete?

Bella foi arrancada de seus pensamentos com a pergunta de Edward. "O Deus, não permita que ele questione cada item da lista", ela pediu em pensamento.

- Na verdade, faz exatamente o que diz na lata – ela respondeu.

Ela notou as sobrancelhas dele se arqueando.

- Do que se trata, exatamente?

- Ele arremessa um bombardeio de c-confete – gaguejou ela.

Oh droga, fazia anos que ela não gaguejava e agora não seria o melhor momento a voltar a gaguejar, mas Edward Cullen estava olhando para ela, esperando por mais explicações.

- Confetes de todos os tamanhos e formas – ela continuou – com um projetor de chama c-colorida. – ela acrescentou, movida pelo silêncio – é realmente algo muito... espetacular.

Ele a olhava como se ela fosse louca. E realmente ela devia ser, afinal, que tipo de pessoa ganha a vida vasculhando a internet a procura de todo tipo de coisa para incrementar a festa de outras pessoas? Que tipo de carreira tinha como seu ponto alto organizar a festa de uma estrela pop em decadência? Simples, a carreira de quem fazia isso desde que se entende por gente, de alguém que viu sua mãe fazendo o mesmo, e que adorava o que fazia...

- E o que é um campo de luz? – perguntou ele.

- Milhares de fios de luzes de fibra ótica que vibram com a brisa – respondeu ela, de forma direta, percebendo que sim, ele faria com que ela explicasse cada uma das extravagancias que Rosalie escolheu para o casamento. – Elas mudam de cor enquanto se movem. – ela completou.

- O que acontece se não houver brisa? – ele questionou. "Por que isso importa?", ela pensou, "Não vai mesmo acontecer..."

- Nós usamos ventiladores – Ela resolveu responder sinceramente.

- Você deve estar brincando! – Ele exclamou, com seus olhos fixos na fatura.

Descrever os efeitos para uma pessoa que estava excitada com o evento fazia toda a diferença, pensou Bella, e pediu a Deus que essa tarde passasse rápido.

- Você e Rosalie nunca discutiram essas coisas? – ela perguntou, se arrependendo imediatamente quando viu Edward franzir a testa.

- Não, eu não me tornei um bilionário perdendo tempo com coisas triviais, como canhões de confete. Eu assinaria um cheque em branco e entregaria a minha noiva para gastar com essas futilidades, enquanto eu me concentro em ganhar o dinheiro que ela gastaria.

Conhecendo Rose como Bella conhecia, essa seria a divisão de trabalho perfeito. O que tornava a decisão da amiga ainda mais difícil de acreditar. E agora, o sonho de Rosalie havia se tornado no pesadelo de Bella... e de Edward.

Ele não acreditava no que via... Garçons cantores, tocadores de sino, coral na igreja, carro antigo luxuoso para levar a noiva para a igreja, carruagem para levar os recém-casados... tantas coisas que Edward estava quase louco, tanto que soltou as folhas dos gastos de Rosalie sobre a mesa, assustando Bella, que se abanava com as folhas das faturas. Ele olhou e viu que eles estavam a quase uma hora ali, com ele questionando e ela explicando item a item da lista de gastos. Ele se levantou e pegou um copo de água para Bella.

- Está com calor, srta. Swan? – ele questionou e lhe entregou a água. Ela agradeceu silenciosamente e ele observou a morena enquanto ela bebia a água. O pescoço delgado, as belas pernas, a camisa justa que mostrava as suaves curvas do corpo dela... antes que ele fizesse algo estupido, voltou para sua cadeira, para continuar com a tortura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da autora: **Eu estava postando essa história em outro site, que nem me darei ao trabalho de nomear aqui, e lá eles bloquearam minha conta... Tô muito P%&# da vida...

Espero que gostem!

Deixar um reviewzinho não faz mal a ninguém...

* * *

_**N/A:** Twilight não me pertence! Personagens são todos de Stephenie Meyer._**  
**

_Noiva de Ocasião é uma adaptação do romance homônimo de Liz Fielding. O crédito do enredo é todo dela. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Podemos continuar? – ele questionou tão logo se sentou novamente.

Bella assentiu, irritando-se consigo mesma. Por que cargas d'água ela estava se colocando nessa situação? Não custava tanto para ele assinar o cheque e se livrar de uma vez do pesadelo que Rosalie o fazia passar? Além de livrá-la do desconforto que Edward lhe causava.

A situação se complicou quando chegaram a parte das coisas que não poderiam ser devolvidas ou canceladas.

- Mande de volta – ele exigiu.

- Não posso! Não posso fazer isso!

- E o que eu faço com uma dúzia de pulseiras de ouro? Coloco todas no meu braço?

- Eu não posso devolver! Elas estão gravadas com o nome de vocês e a data do casamento! Elas deveriam ser uma lembrança para as madrinhas...

- Oh, sério? E onde estão essas lembranças? – ele questionou irritado.

- Com Rose – ela admitiu, com as mãos na cabeça – ela ficou com elas para entregar as madrinhas no jantar de ensaio. – ele franziu a testa – Você sabia do jantar de ensaio, certo?

- Isso estava na minha agenda, bem como o casamento. – ele respondeu.

Algo na voz dele fez com que ela olhasse para cima e por alguns instantes seus olhares ficaram presos, como se fosses ímãs, atraindo um ao outro. E uma compreensão passou de um para o outro, fazendo com que Bella sentisse vontade de segurar as mão de Edward e lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ela tinha certeza disso.

- Há abotoaduras para os padrinhos – ela resmungou, quebrando o silêncio e o olhar de ambos. - e um par para você.

- Com nossos nomes gravados também?

- Apenas a data.

- Como se eu pudesse esquecer. – ele resmungou.

- Acredito que ela vai devolver as pulseiras – ela tentou acalmá-lo.

- Como você tem certeza? – ele perguntou e sustentou seu olhar no dela – e mesmo que ela devolva, o que eu vou fazer com tantas pulseiras e abotoaduras? Vender em um bazar? – Bella abriu a boca para responder que não sabia, mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, ele disse – Quer saber, esqueça isso, vamos continuar.

Ele passou pelos seguintes itens demonstrando seu autocontrole, e assim foi-se mais uma hora. Até que chegaram ao item do bolo. O bolo de frutas de três andares e vinte e cinco kilos, enfeitado com os brasões das famílias Hale e Cullen foi confeccionado por um grande e renomado mestre confeiteiro de New York que Edward jogou os papéis para o alto e ficou em pé, empurrando sua cadeira e apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Mande tudo para a minha casa. Eu cansei. Devolva o que pode ser devolvido, mande o que não pode para minha casa, inclusive o bolo! Mande entregar agora mesmo!

- Algumas coisas podem ser entregues, mas para isso seria necessário a van da IVS, mas ela está sendo utilizada para carregarmos as coisas de outra festa. Podemos agendar para o fim de semana...

- Vou viajar amanhã, srta. Swan. Pelo menos o roteiro da lua-de-mel Rosalie não levou. Viajarei independente de ter uma noiva. Quero essas porcarias na minha casa hoje. – ele disse voltando a ser o frio homem de negócios que lhe renderam o título de bilionário do ano. – Tão logo todo esse lixo estiver em minha posse, mais rápido a srta terá seu pagamento.

- Sr. Cullen, como eu disse, estamos sem transporte...

- Não é problema, vamos usar uma das minhas vans. – ele disse, saindo da sala. – Vamos , não temos tempo a perder.

O carro das empresas Cullen era tão espaçoso quanto a van utilizada por Bella na IVS eventos. Edward abriu a porta e se direcionou ao assento do motorista quando Bella o interrompeu.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Vou dirigir até sua empresa para recolher minhas coisas.

- Eu posso dirigir. Dirijo uma van como essa na minha empresa, sei o que estou fazendo!

- Não duvido disso, srta. Swan, no entanto, duvido que o faça com essa saia e esses saltos.

Indignada, Bella o empurrou e sentou no banco do motorista, girando as pernas para dentro do carro. – Encontro com você em sua casa dentro de uma hora.

- Estarei aguardando, srta. Swan.

* * *

**Mais uma vez, deixe seu review. Ele é importante para a autora saber como a história é recebida!**

**bjundas!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A:** Twilight não me pertence! Personagens são todos de Stephenie Meyer._**  
**

_Noiva de Ocasião é uma adaptação do romance homônimo de Liz Fielding. O crédito do enredo é todo dela. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**N/A: **Boa noite Pessoas! Este é o último capítulo que eu já tenho escrito, ou seja, a partir de hoje, as postagens serão semanais, postarei toda sexta-feira...

Espero que gostem! Nos vemos no final!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Bella chegou até a casa de Edward Cullen com uma folga de cinco minutos, no entanto, o bilionário já a aguardava na garagem.

- Pontual, srta. Swan. Não acreditava que existissem mulheres com esse dom.

- Sempre fui pontual, sr. Cullen. – Ela retrucou irritada. – O bolo já chegou? Eles disseram que levaria apenas 15 minutos para entregarem.

- Sim, chegou. – ele respondeu e ficou olhando a morena descer da van. Bella tentava saltar de dentro do carro sem permitir que Edward visse sua calcinha, ou pior, parte de sua bunda. O bilionário percebeu o impasse da promoter e riu.

- Do que está rindo, sr. Cullen? – Bella perguntou irritada ao extremo. Além de ser insuportavelmente irritante, o homem não era nada cavalheiro.

- De sua tentativa frustrada de descer do carro com decência. Acredite-me, srta. Swan, a última coisa que eu gostaria de ver seria a srta em trajes menores – Ele disse tentando ser frio, mas por dentro ele pedia que ela mostrasse mais do seu corpo. Edward não sabia o porquê, mas estava encantado por Isabella Swan.

Reconhecer que a amiga de sua ex-noiva o encantava era preocupante, principalmente porque Edward se encantou por Isabella no momento em que colocou os olhos na morena, quando foram apresentados por Rosalie. Quão errado poderia ser ele imaginar as pernas da morena desnudas cinco minutos após conhecê-la? Por essa razão, ele evitou a organizadora como o diabo foge da cruz, no entanto, ao vê-la usando essa saia em frente a sua sala, seis meses de controle foram por água abaixo, e ele acabou sendo baixo o suficiente para fazer com que ela ficasse com ele por toda a tarde, explicando os gastos de Rosalie, e também fez questão que ela levasse todo aquele lixo de casamento para ele. Agora, tudo o que ele precisava era descobrir o que fazer com esse lixo.

Isabella bufou e resolveu descer do carro pulando, da mesma forma como entrou. Ela apenas não contava que seu desequilíbrio a aproximaria do homem que ela devia evitar.

Edward cercou Bella em seus braços, evitando que a morena caísse de cara no chão. O olhar de ambos ficou preso um no outro, ambos respiravam pesado devido a proximidade, e antes que Bella pudesse sair da prisão dos braços de Edward, ele desceu os lábios sobre os dela.

Foi um beijo quente, intenso, onde os dois expressavam toda a necessidade que havia neles, todo o desejo contido em ambos. Edward aproximou mais e mais o corpo de Bella do seu próprio corpo, e ela pode sentir toda a potência do desejo do bilionário por ela. E naquele momento ela soube que não resistiria mais a Edward Cullen.

* * *

2 meses depois...

Era como se tudo voltasse a mente de Bella. Ela podia ouvir claramente sua mãe falando que uma Volturi Swan devia se dar ao respeito. Ela podia ouvir seu pai dizendo que ela não tivesse pudores e que engravidasse logo para garantir seu futuro. Ela podia ver a cara de decepção de ambos quando Jacob desmanchou o noivado, e mesmo agora, que seus pais não estavam mais por perto para perturbá-la, ela sentia a reprovação deles.

Afinal, o que eles diriam ao encarar a filha de 28 anos, solteira desde os 19, grávida de um homem com quem passou uma única noite?

Ela encarava o teste com o resultado positivo a sua frente. Ela sabia o que queria, não iria abandonar ou tirar seu bebê, mas também sabia que Edward tinha o direito de saber. No entanto, como dizer ao frio bilionário que aquela fatídica noite resultou em um novo ser?

Depois de se beijarem como se não houvesse amanhã, e tão logo foi possível ele a lembrou que embarcaria em poucas horas. Sim, a viagem de lua-de-mel da qual ele desfrutaria sozinho. "Vou ficar bem" foram as palavras usadas por ela, enquanto recolhia suas roupas e as vestia com pressa. "Não se preocupe, eu preciso ir" foi como ela completou.

Agora olhando para o teste em suas mãos, ela só conseguia pensar que ficaria bem, mas que não era dessa forma que ela imaginava. Bella não se preocupou quando fez sexo sem proteção, mas ficou ferida por não receber sequer uma mensagem de texto. Afinal, o que mais ela poderia esperar de um homem como Edward Cullen?

Decidida a manter esse bebê, Bella se sentou em sua escrivaninha pensando em como ela poderia informar Edward sobre o bebê. No dia seguinte ela recebeu o pagamento por seus serviços, honrou seus compromissos e agora não havia motivo algum para procura-lo. Exceto que eles teriam um filho.

Pegando uma folha bege com o logotipo da IVS eventos, Bella começou a escrever. Optou por enviar uma carta, já que aparecer pessoalmente no escritório ou na casa de Edward estava fora de cogitação, e ela tinha medo de travar ao ouvir a voz dele num telefone.

Respirando fundo, ela começou a escrever.

_"Querido Edward..."_

Não. Aquilo não servia. Eles nunca foram dados a intimidade, exceto enquanto gemiam o nome um do outro. Amassou o papel, pegou uma nova folha na pilha e começou novamente.

_"Prezado sr. Cullen..."_

Agora sim, a carta continha o tom exato da forma como eles se tratavam.

_Escrevo para informa-lo que como resultado de nosso recente..._

- Ai meu Deus, como é que eu vou fazer isso? – Bella questionou com a cabeça entre as mãos. Ela não podia deixar de se questionar se isso estava certo. "Eu tenho que embarcar logo" foram as palavras dele. Não houve nem um telefonema, e-mail, nada. Sim Bella, essa carta será estritamente profissional.

_Como resultado de nosso recente encontro, estou esperando um bebê para setembro._

Direta e reta. Era dessa forma que Bella lidaria com isso. Respirando fundo, ela continuou a carta.

_Acredite-me quando digo que não o considero em qualquer modo responsável. Foi minha decisão seguir em frente com a gravidez, e sou perfeitamente capaz de sustentar eu mesma meu filho ou filha. Meu propósito em escrever não é para fazer qualquer exigência a você, mas porque obviamente você tem o direito de saber que está prestes a ser pai. Se desejar ser parte da vida dele ou dela, daria boas-vindas ao seu envolvimento sem qualquer expectativa de compromisso comigo._

_Asseguro-lhe de que não o contatarei novamente, ou jamais levantarei o assunto no improvável cruzamento de nossos caminhos. Se não tiver notícias suas, presumirei que você não tem o desejo de estar envolvido._

_Sinceramente,_

_Isabella Swan_

Com receio de ter a carta extraviada, Bella foi tarde da noite até a casa de Edward Cullen, e ela mesma depositou a carta em sua caixa de correio. Agora, restava a ela apenas esperar.

* * *

_**Não adianta querer matar a escritora!**_

_**Como eu comentei no capítulo anterior, me chateei bastante com o outro site, inclusive agora eu não consigo nem mesmo pegar os capítulos da minha outra fic, "Aparências", que inclusive já está finalizada, pra postar aqui. Tenho a história salva, mas ela está guardada em algum lugar que não me lembro, já que mandei formatar o computador...**_

_**Anyway, a vida continua!**_

_**Deixem um review pra alegrar a autora (No caso, eu)... Me contem suas expectativas para o desenrolar da história...**_

_**Nos vemos novamente na próxima sexta-feira!**_

_**bjundas!**_


End file.
